I need you
by enna24
Summary: Alors qu'il prend un verre dans un bar avec son nouveau co-équipier, Bosco tombe sur Faith, qui manifestement à des problèmes...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! ça y'est je me lance, enfin j'essaye ! 1e fanfic, donc soyez indulgents ! à noter qu'il y a quelques petits changements par rapport à la série. L'histoire se passe quelques mois après la fusillade. Cruz n'est pas malade, Bosco en veut à Faith de l'avoir balancé et fait équipe avec Dayles (qui sort tout droit de mon imagination). La 55e n'a pas explosé.

Chapitre 1 :

Il était 23h00. Bosco et son nouveau coéquipier avaient décidé de prendre un verre après leur service, chez Haggerty.

Barman : Officier Boscorelli ? Ça faisait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Bosco : Oh ça fait à peine un mois ! En ce moment, jsuis un peu naze ! Une bière stp ! Et toi ?

Dayles : La même chose !

Barman : Allez 2 bières ! Dites-donc officier, je peux vous poser une question ?

Bosco : Dites toujours….

Barman : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée? (en la pointant du doigt) ! Ça fait une semaine qu'elle vient tous les soirs?

Bosco jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Faith, assise, seule à une table. Son regard était complètement perdu dans son verre. Ils étaient brouillés depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est à peine s'ils se croisaient bien qu'ils travaillent dans la même brigade. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, elle semblait fatiguée, ailleurs…. Bosco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire là à cette heure-ci, mais il répondit :

Bosco : J'en sais rien et c'est plus mon problème.

20min plus tard :

Dayles : C'est Faith ?

Bosco (sorti de ses pensées) : Quoi ?

Dayles : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? T'en meurs d'envie !

Bosco : J'ai rien à lui dire !

Dayles : Alors expliques-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction depuis tout à l'heure !

Bosco : C'est faux !

Dayles : C'est vrai ! Et tu le sais !

Bosco : Bon j'ai peut-être regardé une fois ou deux, par curiosité… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuilles lui parler !

Dayles : ben voyons !

Faith, de son côté n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Bosco. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller ! En se levant, perdit l'équilibre à cause l'alcool qu'elle avait bu. En même temps, elle bouscula un homme qui renversa sa bière !

Faith : Je suis désolé !

Homme (bourré) : Tu peux pas faire attention ?

Faith (essuyant le bras de l'homme avec un mouchoir) : vraiment je suis navrée, je vais vous payer un autre verre

Homme (attrapant le poignet de Faith) : il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça ! (Il la serra contre lui).

Faith : Non lâchez-moi !

A ce moment, le sang de Bosco ne fit qu'un tour.

Bosco : T'es sourd ou quoi ? Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

Faith : Bosco ?

Homme : De quoi tu te mêles ?

Bosco (montrant sa plaque) : c'est une déformation professionnelle, mais si tu veux on peut en parler plus longuement, je serais ravi de te mettre en cellule de dégrisement avec d'autres sacs –à –vin.

Homme : C'est bon c'est cool gars !

Il part.

Faith : Merci…

Bosco : Mais Faith qu'est-ce que… Non et puis après tout, ça ne me regarde pas ! Bonne soirée !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans même se retourner. Cette situation l'a rendait malade. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, mais lui ne semblait pas prêt à pardonner sa trahison…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2**

Le lendemain soir, chez Rose :

**Rose** : Maurice, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé !

**Bosco** : Désolé m'man ! J'ai pas très faim !

**Rose** : Maurice, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

**Bosco **: Non jt'assure tout va bien !

**Rose** : Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

**Bosco** : C'est rien…. C'est juste que j'ai vu Faith hier…

**Rose** : Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré ! Il fallait que ça cesse ! Tiens pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à mang…..

**Bosco (lui coupant la parole**): Maman ! Stop ! On s'est à peine parlé ! Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar hier, elle était seule en train de boire un verre, et….

**Rose** : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Bosco **: je sais pas… elle avait l'air perdu… triste…

**Rose** : tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle avait !

**Bosco **: ça c'est pas mon problème !

**Rose** : Mon fils tu es un crétin !

**Bosco **: Quoi ?

**Rose **: Combien de temps tu vas continuer cette comédie !

**Bosco** : Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a balancé à swersky ! J'aurais pu perdre mon boulot ! Elle m'a trahi maman ! Je te rappelle aussi que j'ai risqué ma vie pour elle, que j'ai reçu plusieurs balles en la protégeant !

**Rose** : Grandis un peu Maurice ! Elle avait peur pour toi ! J'étais à l'hôpital moi aussi ! J'ai vu toutes les heures qu'elle a passé à ton chevet, à attendre que tu te réveilles, à te parler sans être certaine que tu l'entendes. Sa vie était sans dessus-dessous mais elle est venue tous les jours après son boulot !

**Bosco** : et ça doit me faire oublier qu'elle m'a poignardé dans le dos ?

**Rose** : Tu es beaucoup trop dur avec elle ! Elle te manque et tu le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ? Pose-toi la question ? faith a toujours été là pour toi, tu lui faisais entièrement confiance, tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour elle… Interroge-toi et demande-toi si tu ferais ça pour n'importe qui ? Aujourd'hui encore, tu sais bien que si elle était en danger, tu referais exactement pareil !

**Bosco** : Où tu veux en venir ?

**Rose** : Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

**Bosco **: Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes !

**Rose** : Tu es amoureux d'elle Maurice !

**Bosco** : Et c'est reparti ! Tu délires m'man !

**Rose** : Ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour elle ! Si quelqu'un d'autre t'avais fait ça, tu aurais complétement tiré un trait sur cette personne, mais là, tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne veux pas….

**Bosco** : si tu penses ça tu te goures complètement !

**Rose** : je vous observe depuis des années mon fils, et je sais ce que je dis ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Elle ressent la même chose que toi !

**Bosco** : Tu t'es remis à boire c'est ça ? Bon tu c'est quoi, je vais rentrer me reposer, je prends mon service à 17h. Bisous mam !

**Le chapitre est déjà terminé…. J'aimerais avoir vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, pour savoir si je dois continuer et surtout pour m'améliorer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Voici le 3**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'ai déjà le prochain chapitre, mais j'aimerais avoir vos impressions avant de le publier.. L'histoire mérite-t-elle d'être poursuivie ? Please des reviews !**_

**Le soir au central** :

Bosco allait récupérer sa radio quand il aperçut Faith.

**Faith** : Bosco ? T'as deux minutes ?

**Bosco** : Non pas vraiment, tu vois **MON** partenaire m'attend

**Faith** : Ecoutes, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'étais dans un état lamentable hier soir…

**Bosco** : Jte juge pas ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie…

Elle tente une réponse quand Miller apparait :

**Miller** (ouvrant la porte de son bureau) : Faith c'est quand tu veux !

**Faith** : J'arrive…

Elle part et regarde dans la direction de Bosco une dernière fois. Celui-ci tourne la tête. Il était orgueilleux, et ne voulait pas admettre que cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Faith sa trahison, mais il avait quand même remarqué quelque chose de changé chez elle. Elle avait maigri, elle semblait épuisée. Il devait bien avouer qu'avant-hier, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça… mais après tout ce n'est pas son problème.

**Plus tard, dans l'après-midi** :

« Central à 55, on nous signale une bagarre dans un bar sur la 98e! »

**Dayles** : « 55 David on prend ! »

**Bosco** : Quoi ? J'ai vachement envie d'aller séparer deux ivrognes dans un bar !

**Au bar,**

**Patron** : C'est moi qui ai appelé la police ! On a du mal à les séparer (les montre du doigt)

**Homme n°1** : Sale fils de pute, je vais te…..

**Homme n°2** : affronte la vérité, elle t'a largué c'est tout

**Dayles** : Eh ! Vous…. Lachez-le ! Bosco ? Viens m'aidez !

**Bosco :** je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas s'en mêler ! (il soupire, et parvient à séparer les 2 hommes) ça suffit, j'ai dit, ne m'obliger pas à vous coffrer tous les 2

**Homme 1**: ce salaud couche avec ma femme !

**Homme 2** : Vous êtes séparés ! Je veux porter plainte !

**Homme 1** : Te gêne pas fils de ****

**Bosco **: Eh vos histoires j'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous partez ! Et vous, grâce à mon abruti de collègue, nous sommes obligés de vous emmener à l'hôpital, pour qu'on vous soigne !

**Quelques minutes plus tard, hôpital de la pitié**

Pendant que l'homme se faisait examiner, Bosco se dirigea vers la machine à café..

**Mary** : Eh Bosco ! T'es venu pour Faith?

**Bosco** : Faith ? Non y a eu une dispute dans un bar? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Faith ?

**Mary** : T'es pas au courant ? Les secours l'ont amené il y a un peu plus d'une heure !

**Bosco** : Est-ce que c'est grave ? Mary ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

**Mary** : Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent… Je dois y retourner ! Cruz est dans la salle d'attente…Elle t'expliquera !

**Bosco **: Cruz ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voila la suite! Toujours pas de review sniff. Les personnes ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf peut-être Dayles lol.. Il y a aussi un petit passage (le diagnistic) qui vient d'un épisode du mentalist, car je n'ai aucune connaissances medicales. Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 4**

**Mary** : Désolé Bosco, il faut que j'y aille !

Il se dirige vers la salle d'attente et aperçoit Cruz!

**Bosco** : Cruz ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Cruz **: Doucement Boz ! On poursuivait des dealers qui ont heurtés une voiture. La voiture a fini encastrée contre un poteau électrique. Harris est mort… Miller a tout de suite appelé les secours… On a pu sortir les parents, mais un garçon était coincé derrière…. Miller a vu que le véhicule perdait de l'essence… c'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'y retourner mais Faith y est allée… On lui a crié d'attendre que les pompiers arrivent mais elle n'a rien écouté… Elle a pu faire sortir le gamin, mais au moment où ils s'éloignaient, la voiture a explosé…

**Bosco** : C'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un a prévenu sa famille ?

**Cruz** : Non, elle a refusé qu'on les appelle ! Il y autre chose…. apparemment après le choc, elle ne voyait plus rien…

**Bosco** : il faut que je la vois !

**Cruz** : Les médecins sont encore avec elle… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre Boz

**Bosco** : Quoi ?

**Cruz** : Je veux dire dans son comportement !

**Bosco** : Tu veux pas être plus claire ?

**Cruz **: C'était du suicide… Je veux dire que c'était évident que la voiture allait exploser

**Bosco **: Elle voulait sortir le gamin de la voiture !

**Cruz** : Je sais mais…. T aurais dû la voir, ses yeux… on avait l'impression qu'elle était vide, que plus rien ne comptait, c'est comme si…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le médecin sortir de la chambre de Faith…

**Bosco** : Doc ! Comment va-t-elle ?

**Docteur** : Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Bosco** : C'est ma partenaire !

**Docteur **: "_Eh bien votre amie souffre d'une commotion cérébrale assez importante. Cela peut entraîner pertes de mémoire passagères, désorientation, maux de tête mais aussi une cécité momentanée, principalement dues à la formation de petits Caillots de sang dans les vaisseaux autour de l'œil. Il s'agit d'une altération du cortical visuel…_"

**Bosco **: Ce qui veut dire ?

**Docteur** : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a perdu l'usage de ses yeux… du moins temporairement je l'espère. Elle a aussi deux côtes fêlées et le bras cassé. Honnêtement saurait pu être pire, votre amie a de la chance ! Je vous laisse je dois aller voir d'autres patients, vous pouvez aller la voir mais pas longtemps, elle doit se reposer !

**Bosco** : Merci docteur !

**Cruz **: Tu es son partenaire maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus depuis l'affaire de Swersky ?

**Bosco** : Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

A ce moment-là, Dayles apparait avec l'homme du bar. Bosco les avait complètement oubliés.

**Dayles** : Ils ont fini avec lui, rien de bien méchant ! On doit retourner au central pour prendre sa plainte !

**Homme n°2** : Cet enfoiré ma cassé le nez !

**Bosco** : Dayles ? tu pourrais retourner au central tout seul ? Faith a été admise à l'hôpital et…

**Dayles :** Laisse- tomber j'ai compris… Je parlerai à Swersky !

Bosco : Merci vieux je te revaudrai ça !

**Dayles** : (lui tapant sur l'épaule) j'y compte bien

Bosco se retourne et ne voit plus Cruz, il se dirige vers la chambre de Faith, et surprend un bout de leur conversation.

**Faith** : Laisse-tomber Cruz, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est NON !

**Cruz** : à cause d'eux, Harris est mort ! Donnes-moi le nom de ton indic ? il peut peut-être m'aider à retrouver ces enfoirés de dealers !

**Faith** : c'est trop dangereux !

**Cruz** : il bénéficiera du programme de protection des témoins !

**Faith** : Comme Mike Boscorelli ?

Bosco allait intervenir quand il a entendu :

**Cruz** : Tu sais mieux que personne ce que c'est de vouloir venger un équipier ! T'as oublié comment après la fusillade de l'hôpital, tu as descendu Donald Mann ? Je te signale que je suis allée à Rickers à cause de toi ! Tu me dois bien ça !

**Faith **: Je sais tout ça…mais il risque gros ! Je ne te dirais pas son nom.. Je prendrais contact avec lui moi-même !

Bosco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est Faith qui avait tué Donald Man

**Cruz** : Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? ça va prendre des mois avant que tu reprennes le service ! Enfin si tu reprends un jour !

Bosco frappe à la porte.

**Bosco **: Je peux rentrer ?

**Faith **: (reconnaissant la voix de son ancien partenaire) Bosco, c'est toi ?

à suivre...alors ça vous plaît?


End file.
